


Punishing locks

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Belts, Chastity, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom!Dark, Dom/sub, Filthy, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Red writes, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Toys, bathe in cleansing water after you read this, filthy smut, i guess, overstim, plug, sub!jack, this is smut, with like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ DarkXJack smut, with overstimulation.Idea from discord group, @Voidskelly suggested line-1- and what’s this?2- My place





	Punishing locks

Admittedly, Jack knew he was in trouble.

 

 

He’d messed with Dark all day, which ended him up getting dragged too the bedroom, and told to lay still.

 

 

So here he sat, the sheets against his arms as he just laid there. He hadn’t bothered to undress, knowing Dark would take care of it rather quickly.

 

 

Dark soon came in, a small box in hand. He easily unbuttoned and tossed off his shirt. He slipped onto the bed, not saying a word as he started stripping Jack’s clothing off of him.

 

 

Jack was easy to comply, helpingwhere he could. Soon enough he shivered, the cold air reaching him all over. Dark was looming over him though, in complete control of the situation as he snapped handcuffs around Jack’s wrists and around the headboard, back to the other wrist. Dark pulled back a bit before looking down at Jack, “And what’s this?"

 

 

Jack swallowed before quietly answering, “My place...”

 

 

Dark nodded, before flipping him over to his knees, “You’re going to regret what you did today.”

 

 

Jack was about to respond, before cold leather hit him harshly. He let out a loud, ‘ow,’ before groaning and hanging his head down.

 

 

Dark wasn’t exactly gentle, the hits burning and stinging harshly, one after another. Tears pricked in Jack’s eyes and he’d let out small pained noises... however other parts of him suggested he was enjoying it more than he seemed. Each hit left a mark, stinging and lighting up in color.

 

 

Dark kept going until the smaller was leaking, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

 

“M’sorry for messing with you...” Jack mumbled, his brain clouded a bit. Dark slowly wrapped a hand around Jack’s hard on, resulting in a squeakish moan.

 

 

“Maybe I should just milk you dry, since you seem to be so desperate.” Dark hummed, before getting something out of the drawer beside them.

 

 

Jack probably should have paid more attention to his words- but he was distracted by the hand on his cock, and a cold finger entering inside him. He want so badly to move against them, but he knew that would just cause more trouble.

 

 

Dark didn’t spend much time stretching him- only enough for what they needed, before Jack had came all over his hand. Something Dark did always made him go over the edge sooner... He didn’t stop though, slowly pushing into the smaller.

 

 

Jack started to squirm from the overstimulation, only to get a harsh slap on his already sore behind, “Hold still and take it.”

 

 

Jack’s hands gripped what they could as he hid his face in the pillow- it felt too good. It was almost too much... but he wanted it to continue, “Please-“

 

 

“Please what? Please teach you your fucking place?” Dark did a harsh thrust in just the right direction, Jack practically shrieking underneath him.

 

 

Dark seemed determined to go once more, not at all slowing down his movements.

 

 

“Already made a mess of my hand, not to mention the pillowcase.” Dark started playing with his tip, going over it again and again. Already Jack was oversensitive... it wasn’t long before he bucked, his nerves going crazy as he released again, and his thighs shaking as he had to hold himself up.

 

 

Jack was almost full on sobbing- but Dark didn’t seem ready to stop, “One more time. You know you want to- you’re just so needy you can’t help yourself.”

 

 

Jack wasn’t sure if it was even possible- “I.. I don’t know if I can,” he let out between almost pained sounds. he’d never even tried it... but.... he wasn’t in control here. Admittedly that was just the way he liked it, but-

 

 

Dark practically growled as he continued, “You can, and you will. If you don’t before I do, them I’m going to stuff you full until you really can’t take anymore.”

 

 

Jack let out a choked moan at that. It almost felt like his nerves were on fire. No matter what way he bucked it was some sort of pleasure, and he just simply couldn’t get away from it.

 

 

It didn’t take long for him to cum once more, full on sobbing as Dark released into him. Jack barely registered anything before he heard Dark, “look at what a mess you’ve made."

 

 

Jack slowly looked over, seeing he had came all over one of the pillow cases. Dark huffed, almost disappointed as he wiped his hand off and took the pillow case. Jack saw him walk into the bathroom and some water running, before he came back.

 

 

Already Dark’s cum was seeping out of him.. Dark got something else from the drawer, before-

 

 

Jack let out a groan as a plug was slipped into him, sliding into place easily. “Now, let get your punishment sorted.”

 

 

Jack’s eyes widened as he was turned around once more. Dark had already put his own pants back on, leaving Jack feeling exposed... “What else are you gonna do to me...”

 

 

“You’ll see,” Dark grabbed both of Jack’s legs and spread them apart. Dark made quick work of cleaning the smaller up, before getting the box he had came in with before.

 

 

Jack gulped when it was open... “You got a fucking cock cage-“

 

 

Dark gave him a look, and Jack quieted down. “Since you don’t know how to behave yourself, you need to be trained a little.”

 

 

Jack almost hissed when he felt cool metal entrap his balls, wishing he could hide his face right about now, “And- and this is how you want to do it?”

 

 

Jack got his answer in the form of his cock getting put inside the cage. Dark showed him the lock, before slipping it on the cage and shutting it with a loud, ‘click.’

 

 

“There, exactly what you needed.”

 

 

Jack wanted to argue with that, but then.. Dark was grabbing the lotion to start aftercare, and he knew at the very least that THAT was what he wanted.

 

 

It almost wasn’t natural how gentle Dark was afterwards, keeping him warm, easing knots out of him. By the time the handcuffs were taken off, Jack was leaning into every touch.

 

 

“We’ll take the plug out later,” Dark hummed, before starting to tuck Jack in. Jack made a sound of acknowledgement, “And the cage?”

 

 

“Much later than the plug.” Dark said simply, shutting the lights off. He heard Jack’s groan, before he started to try and settle in, “Goodnight goodboy.”


End file.
